


It's Not Weird, Is It?

by MadJJ



Category: The Other Woman (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, All The Ships, And the explicit doesn't go further than a few sentences, Attempt at Humor, Butt Fingering, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Foursome, It's more about specific situations, Multi, Snippets, The Bird Incident, The ships aren't the focus, Threesome, basically just short stuff, explicit content, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: Snippets centered around the relationship that the characters from the movie "The Other Woman" might get yourself into - or, when I try to be funny with weird-ish situation and deciding wether they are or not.





	1. Weird but Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I postpone posting this after I wrote it about six months ago? I don't know, but at least know it's no longer just rotting in the insides of my computer. (also yay, that fandom now as like, two fics instead of one on AO3!)

“It’s not weird, is it?”

It totally wasn’t weird, Carly tried to convince herself. Not like they both had been cheated on by the same man and like they were each other’s “other woman”.

… Not weird at all. Not weird like Carly’s friendship with Kate, her ex-boyfriend’s wife, who so happened to just tell her that she had started dating Amber – the ex-boyfriend's and ex-husband's other ex-girlfriend. So yeah, Amber was the other, other woman.

(Carly decided to overlook the fact that Amber was about twenty years younger than Kate, the girl had already been with the guy they all used to have sex with. Plus, Amber just dated a guy thrice her age, namely, Carly’s father – as if all of this wasn’t complicated enough)

“It’s… Unusual.”

What else was she supposed to say?

Ok so maybe she lied, but in the end, Kate and Amber were so cute together.


	2. Weird but Shut Up

“It’s not weird, it it?

Carly had been interrupted by all kind of things during make-outs sessions. A hotel groom entering a suite because she and her partner had forgotten to put a sign on the door. A neighbor having loud sex – and her make-out partner informing her that it was an eighty-year-old BDSM lover (that killed the mood). A bird that – no. Carly never talked or even thought about the bird incident.

This one was not the worse way of getting interrupted during a make-out session.

But right now, in Carly’s mind, that was the most frustrating she could think of.

“Kate,” she let out in a breathy voice, “Do you really think that now, of all time, is a good moment to ask that question, after you’ve wiped my lipstick out with your tongue?”

Kate opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, taking Carly’s attention away from her eyes and back to her lips.

“I didn’t think so either,” answered Carly for her. “So, make-out now, existential questions later, uh?”

Kate’s response was cut out by Carly’s lips crashing back onto hers again.


	3. Weird but Who Cares

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Amber showed off her ring finger with a shyness completely contradictory to her brave and hopeful expression.

Carly stared at the jewel shining like a sun. It was not nearly as beaming at her father’s smile when he told her about the engagement.

“Even if it is, I’m not the one who’s going to care.”

She offered her a warm smile of her own.

“Congratulations on the engagement, Amber.”


	4. Weird but Needed

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Kate closed her eyes for an entire second, taking a big, deep breath. She could do this. She loved Marc, of course she could do this.

She looked over at the girl in the skimpy outfit that she didn’t even want to look more at (never mind that she wore the exact same… “Clothes”, if you could call them that)

Kate forced a smile on her lips and looked at her husband.

“Of course it’s not!”

Because she loved him, and if a ménage à trois what was he needed, then she would give it to him.

Anything but lose him.


	5. Weird but Happy

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Amber was holding the baby in her arms with the utmost care, yet with a grace that only came to natural mother. She looked up to Carly, who was shaking a toy in front her own baby face’s.

Carly peaked at her half-sister, whop was also her son’s aunt, then at Amber, Carly’s stepmother who was half her age.

“I mean, Halley is younger than Tom –”

“Ages are just numbers, Amber.”

Tom did a happy gurgling sound and Carly smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes before she returned her attention to Amber.

“Are you happy?”

“Yes.”

“So am I. I don’t see anything weird about that.”


	6. Weird but Fun?

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Marc enthusiastic question was met with nothing but uncertain grunts by the three women.

How did they finish in this position again? Amber vaguely remembered agreeing to this when she was drunk, but she didn’t know about the other two. Hell, she didn’t know anything about them except what they looked like, that their name was Katie and Cassidy and that they were Marc’s wife and other girlfriend.

When you entered Marc’s life, you just had to accept that you were going to share. Weirdly enough, the way he talked about her, Amber thought his wife didn’t sound like she liked what she chose very much (in fact right now it looked like she didn’t choose what was going on at all) and his other girlfriend looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

Amber frowned. She probably hadn’t thought this through. A foursome was supposed to be fun. She was young and free, she wanted to experience things.

But this felt wrong in oh so many ways. She should have thought about this more.

Because yes, in her book, it filled every definition of “weird”.


	7. Weird but Looking Great!

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Carly rolled her eyes.

“Why would you ever ask that?”

Kate shifted uncomfortably.

“Well I don’t know it simply feels weird, I’m not used to it!”

“A woman wearing a suit is hardly worthy of so much fuss,” Carly stepped closer to the mirror and showed Kate’s reflection with one hand. “Besides, you look great!”

Despise the reassuring smile Carly shot her, Kate still seemed uncomfortable.

“That being said, you don’t have to wear that if you don’t like it. No one is going to blame you if you wear a dress.”

She thought for a few seconds.

“Although maybe you might want to tune down on some of your colors.”

That got a nervous giggle out of Kate.

“I told you, this is only about looking the part. Because you are already more than capable on your own.”

Kate’s eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you so much for your support!”

Carly went stiff when her friend threw her arms around her. She still needed to get used to the constant affection demonstration, but she was getting better at it.

She smiled. She was going to make sure Kate was happy, let it be in a suit or in a dress of flashy colors.


	8. Weird but Helping

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Kate stared at her husband.

Sometimes she really felt how little she was experienced when faced with this kind of situations.

She still helped Marc figuring out if he enjoyed having her fingers up his butt when they made love.

But yeah, for her it was definitely weird.


	9. Weird but Creepy

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Amber looked expectantly at her, her eyes filled of hopes and shining with a small bit of fear. Carly put a hand she hoped was reassuring in the younger woman’s shoulder. She sighed internally. She never knew how to react.

“It’s… Peculiar.”

She wasn’t going to say that she found this completely normal, she didn’t like lying (which was weird for a lawyer, but there were other sides to the job she liked to make up for it).

“But everyone has got their own thing. You don’t need to share everything though you know…”

She stared at the doll collection. Yeah, that creeped the fuck out of her. Looking at Amber’s body, it was easy to forget that she was still very young. Not young enough to justify that kind of passion in Carly’s eyes, but still.

Young and naïve… Carly wondered if it was the same kind of naivety that got her to be so easily manipulated by Marc. She also wondered if she was herself as dumb as –

No. Amber wasn’t dumb, she wasn’t stupid. Carly shouldn’t think like that.

Amber was a sweet girl who could surprise you with a sudden strike of intelligence.

And she had a weird collection of dolls, but that was an entirely different matter.


End file.
